transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
We Lucky Few
Northern Mirrored Plains This is the horizontal equivalent of the vertical Razor Ridges: a vast, flat landscape made up of a single, slightly rippled, mirrored surface. White-hot sunlight beats down from above and is also reflected from below. There is no protection anywhere from the temperatures that are high enough to boil away internal fluids, the solar radiation that is playing havoc with one's sense of direction and mental clarity, and the painful light that seems to be exploding against the inner surface of unprotected optics. The hazy mirage of a building out in the middle of the monotonous terrain provides a possible temporary haven, if it's not a mirage... Contents: Blast Off Redshift Rodimus Prime Lithium Mines Obvious exits: North leads to Razor Ridges. South leads to Molten Surface. Fly Fusion has arrived. ' =[ Capture Points in Northern Mirrored Plains ] = ' Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor '------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ' A Optimus Prime's Trailer Blast Off (0) Intelligence ' What is it with Autobots and transports in leadership positions? Jetfire holds a high rank, Sky Lynx is a sky taxi in addition to his command position, Optimus Prime was a transport truck, and the Matrix reformated young sports car Hot Rod into a Winnebago capable of carrying so much more. And thus Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots is transporting supplies across the surface of Charr for the Autobots' new base. Rodimus is less than pleased that he had to land so far away, but that was the only hole they could find in the Decepticon sensor net that would be open for a good while. Too bad he tripped an entirely different sensor system on his way over. Redshift says, "Looks like sensors on Charr have picked up something. Looks like PRIME, and he's by himself!" Blast Off says, "Well well, isn't that interesting." Redshift says, "Bring... THE SECRET WEAPON!" Pyramid Fighter streaks out from a nearby launchpad, running out loud through a sampling of misreadings, technical malfunctions and operator errors that could cause a false positive on sensors. He cuts off at something heard over the Decepticon broadband, then drops down to skim over the surface of Charr on an intercept course. Fusion says, "...Understood." Blast Off says, "And they said placing it here as a defensive measure since it's too big for most of us to carry around was a useless idea." Fusion says, "Yes, well in the pursuit of Science, 'they' say all manner of such things. 'Senseless', 'too dangerous', 'you're insane'. You learn to let it go after a while." A red streak above careens down towards the surface, propelled by roaring engines ahead of a streak of white-hot exhaust. The ship moves quickly towards Rodimus Prime's last known position, adjusting course as Redshift recieves new data on the Autobot Leader's path of travel. <> As Redshift is of course among the fastest of the Decepticon,s it is little trouble for him to catch up with something as slow as a /winnebago/, even if it does have kickass flame decals. "Run while you can Prime, there's nowhere to hide!" The sleek red ship emits, while blasting downwards with lasers upon Rodimus's hull. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Winnebago with his Laser attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning blasts by with a sonic boom that rattles the mirror-like terrain. Then, she reserves, pulling a hairpin turns, and drops altitude, almost scraping the desert floor, and she does an up-cclose-and-personal flyby of Rodimus Prime, perhaps a wingspace away, at the most. She radios to Redshift, //Hit his tyres. The hot air is making them expand almost to popping point, and the heat is softening them. Blow-out time.// Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism analyzes Rodimus Prime for weaknesses Redshift can exploit. With all the wonderful things they were finding in dead Autobot subspace, a few of them weren't quite 'weapons' you could just carry into a battle to terrorizing the still living ones with. Then someone had the idea of taking the thing to Charr to use as a defensive countermeasure should the Autobots decide to be daring or stupid enough to attack it... And it's sort of morbidly hilarious that the one to do so is the current Prime. Correct that, there's nowhere to hide -or- run. As Decepticons close in on the flame-painted Prime from behind, into the path ahead a large, rectangular and -very familiar- grey trailer is pushed into the path in front of him. Yes, pushed, by some nameless gumbies. They tried to get Motormaster to pull it as a second trailer, but he refused to touch anything that belonged to Optimus. He's still touchy about not getting to smash Prime himself or something. And then the trailer unfolds, sides dropped down to form armored bunkers as the main weapon turret rises and locks into place, with none other than the Combaticon gunner standing at the controls. He brings the turret around towards Rodimus, taking aim as the ominous humming of charging energy can be heard. "Oh, how nice of you to stop by, Rodimus Prime. We were starting to wonder when we'd get to test out our new toy." If he had a visible face he'd be smirking, enjoying the moment of getting to turn the weapon of one of the REAL Prime against the younger one. Finally he pulls the trigger and a lower yield energy blast fires forth. Though Blast Off aims at the ground in front of him to blow a big chunk out of the ground and slow the landbound Autobot down, there's a plenty big eruption of plasma to have to avoid at the impact point all the same. Combat: Blast Off misses Winnebago with Northern Mirrored Plains's Dual Plasma Cannons attack! -3 Winnebago jinks right to avoid Redshift's blasts, continuing to roll at full speed ahead. Then he sees what comes in the front he swerves sharply, screeching to a halt and transforming to leap over the shot fired by Blast Off. He rolls upright, finishing with one knee on the ground, one foot planted, optics wide. "You... you sick glitches!" he exclaims. He points one arm at Blast Off. "You really don't think I'm going to let you get away with that, do you?" Then the other arm is pointed at Redshift. "It's time I brought your sick game to an end!" Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Blast Off hrns. "Targetting systems are still a little sluggish due to being in storage for so long. Needs a minor calibration." Redshift says, "Now what? He doesn't have any tires!" Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Blast Off with his Arm Blasters Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blast Off's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Red Spaceship with his Arm Blasters Area attack! Catechism says, "Shoot him in the shoulder, where his tyres go!" Pyramid Fighter snap-rolls instinctively once powerful energy blasts begin flying. He transforms and hovers a few feet off the ground, long enough to pose with a pair of large grey shoulder cannons, before both unleash a stream of shells that burst in the air around the Autobot leader like flak cannons - but the cloud of shrapnel they produce seem strangely attracted to the metal in Rodimus' own form. Fusion transforms into robot mode. Combat: Fusion misses Rodimus Prime with Wheeljack's Shoulder-Mounted Cannons's Magnetic-Inducer Shell attack! Fusion mentions conversationally, "I dearly wish I had access to the notes of this 'Wheeljack'. The records indicate he was quite an innovative Autobot." Blast Off says, "When not blowing himself up in the process." Catechism says, "Hey, innovation and pain are one and the same." Fusion repeats softly, "Blowing /himself/ up...?" "Let us? LET US?" Redshift replies, followed by a wicked laugh as the small red ship barrel-rolls around the incoming photon blasts. "We have ALREADY gotten away with it! You are too late, Prime!" The spacer adds, as the ship flips up into his robot mode, hovering in the air ominously above Rodimus's level. "And now YOU shall be destroyed by the weapon of your predecessor! How wonderful- You let Optimus die, and now Optimus's tools will be the cause of YOUR demise!" Redshift pontificates, spewing the words with utter contempt down upon the crouching Rodimus. Taking aim with his plasma rifle, he opens fire, taking aim at Roimus's shoulder to try and locate and incinerate the vehicle-mode tired hidden within. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Redshift misses Rodimus Prime with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -2 XF-35B Astral Lightning soars back up into the air after taking the time to ogle Rodimus Prime's tyres for Redshift. She cuts a symbol like an hourglass, sharp and jagged in the air, crying out, "Your time is winding down, Rodimus Prime! The relics of your very people betray you. When you die here, on this killing ground, it will be /your/ trailer we plunder next, set against your own troops!" Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning inspires Redshift, Blast Off, and Fusion with wise and lofty words! Blast Off squats behind the turret, moreso to fiddle with the hardware some. Having sat unused in subspace for so long was making the controls a bit sluggish and he was trying to force enough of a system reboot to recalibrate them. The shot from Rodimus still catchs one partially exposed shoulder though, making sparks from the hit. Wince. That felt like it hit a servo or something. But with the trailer platform beneath his feet and Catechism's Decepticon style encouragement, the sniper was feeling even more assured (or is that full of?) of himself than usual with the big guns. "What's the matter, Rodimus, got trailer envy?" As the targetting systems reconfigure he pulls his ionic blaster out and aims it at the flaming red guy, resting his arm over the top of the turret to brace his aim. "Feeling a bit... inadequate prehaps?" With the foom of energy discharge an ionic bolt is fired at Rodimus to try and hinder him more so the big cannons will be able to do their thing. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blast Off misses Rodimus Prime with his Ionic Blaster attack! Blast Off says, "We've got him outnumber, try to get him pinned down between us so he has less maunevering space without ending up in -some-one's sights." Rodimus Prime grits his teeth and clenches his fists as Redshift mentions 'letting Optimus Prime die,' but otherwise he doesn't take the bait. The Decepticons have been taunting him with that for a quarter of the century with that, after all, and he can't let them have such an obvious emotional weapon. They've got more than enough physical weapons, after all. Despite his anger, Rodimus Prime manages a nimble leap backwards, avoiding the metal sent his way by Wheeljack's weaponry by leaving it to be blasted by Blast Off and Redshift. He bolts forward, running headlong towards Blast Off, and answering, "Oh, hey, maybe you're right, Blast Off. I /do/ envy that trailer... and I think it would look much better /without/ a Decepticon on top of it!" With those words, he attempts to shoulder Blast Off off of Optimus Prime's trailer! Combat: Rodimus Prime challenges Blast Off for control of capture point A - Optimus Prime's Trailer. Combat: Rodimus Prime defeats Blast Off in a battle of WILLS! Combat: Rodimus Prime takes control of capture point A - Optimus Prime's Trailer. XF-35B Astral Lightning glares like a maddened red-eyed hawk as she sees all the sickening, utter FAIL as the other Decepticons try to nail the Prime. She knows what she must do. Catechism needs to call in the assistance of her passenger, the one who rides in her tiny bomb bay, the dear old friend of that trailer, there. Her bay doors swing open, and ROLLER parachutes out, combat knives taped to his front two wheels. As he approaches the desert floor, his spins his front wheels, cutting off the chute. He lands in a cloud of dust and scoots away from the Decepticon-emblazoned chute. He trains his spotting laser on Rodimus Prime, to hopefully make it easier for his new Decepticon friends to take out the punk who got Optimus Prime killed. That's right, Rodimus Prime. It's /your/ fault Roller spent over two decades in subspace hell! You drop Evil Roller. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning misses Rodimus Prime with Evil Roller's Spotting Laser attack! Redshift is not happy that Rodimus seems IMPERVIOUS to baiting and such low insults as 'wah wha you killed Optimus Prime'. "Fine, Rodimus, but let us see if you are as FIREPROOF as you are guiltproof!" Redshift sneers, and hovers closer to sprew gouts of roiling flames out at Rodimus, atop the fabled Trailer. Combat: Redshift strikes Rodimus Prime with his Flamethrower attack! Redshift says, "YES, first hit goes to ME!" Catechism says, "First blood doesn't matter nearly as much as last blood. Don't get cocky." Fusion looks up and to the side, running his optics over first one shoulder cannon, then the other. "Hmm...perhaps another setting." He coasts down to land on the ground to one side of the trailer and then fires the cannons with alternating POP noises. Out spit a series of rivet-like projectiles, Wheeljack's famous Gyro-Inhibitors. Combat: Fusion sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusion misses Rodimus Prime with Wheeljack's Shoulder-Mounted Cannons's Gyro-Inhibitor Shell attack! '*WHUD* The smaller Combaticon doesn't have much of a chance at resisting being shoved aside when he's not expecting it, lacking the bulk and brawn of most of his teammates, and ends up tumbling over the side of the trailer. A few moments later he picks himself up and dusts himself off. "Fine, then..." Spots Redshift coming in with his flamethrower, and gets an idea. "Don't need it, anyways." He reachs back and pulls a rather old and worn gun off his back which may also look familiar to Rodimus. And attempts to spray him with some very sticky and VERY combustible liquid to give the flamethrower blast some additional fuel for the flames. He'll wait until after Rodimus is done burning to try and shove him off the trailer again. Combat: Blast Off misses Rodimus Prime with Ironhide's Water Gun's Petro-Chemical Fluid attack! Rodimus Prime's facade cracks when Roller makes his appearance, and his optics shutter for just a moment. Just one, though, not long enough to allow himself to be lit by Roller's laser, as he ducks, using Optimus Prime's gun itself for cover. He can't quite duck everything thrown at him, however, not if he wants to maintain control of the trailer, and so Redshift's flames wash over him, singing his top and back. Still, it's not Redshift but Roller's 'controller' that he turns the old Prime's weapon on. He gives Roller a quick, pleading look. "I won't hurt you, Roller." And then his expression hardens. "But you Decepticons get no mercy." And then he fires. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with Northern Mirrored Plains's Dual Plasma Cannons attack! -3 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Dual Plasma Cannons": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Blast Off decides it would be best to save farther experimenting with what the old geezer's gun can do for a target that's less crucial on the hit or miss scale. The psychological effect was entertaining, but the attacks were proving to be.. lackluster. Well, fine, if Rodimus wants to play with those cannons... Blast Off kicks off into the air, rising a bit over the battlefield before transforming and orienting himself back towards the ground below as various sensors and tactical feeds take in the engagement below to calculate optimal vectoring for a firing. While he's busy blasting Catechism instead, too. The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to aim his next attack. "Oh, to the pit with Wheeljack and his inventions," Fusion scowls. Then he hops up onto the trailer in front of Rodimus Prime, trying to fiddle with exposed controls and electronics (hey the trailer is full of those, just look at the toy). "Maybe something heavier is in order!" Combat: Fusion challenges Rodimus Prime for control of capture point A - Optimus Prime's Trailer. Combat: Fusion defeats Rodimus Prime in a battle of WILLS! Combat: Fusion takes control of capture point A - Optimus Prime's Trailer. XF-35B Astral Lightning gets blasted but hard! She rocks in the air, recovering from the 'turbulence' that just put a hole between the 'eyes' of the Decepticon symbol on her right wing. Brr. Roller rolls away from Rodimus Prime, snubbing him. Won't hurt Roller? Bah! Locking him up in subspace was bad enough. Meanwhile, Catechism relays telemetry to Blast Off. //He's very agile. So just shoot him in the back.// Combat: Catechism analyzes Rodimus Prime for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. Redshift is glad to see that Rodimus is not infallible, sucumbing to lasers and flamethrowers alike. "Good job Cons, keep it up!" Redshift says, as he backs off a bit to ensure he doesn't become Prime's next target. He tries to flank the Autobot leader, get into his blindspot, and fires off some quick shots with his plasma rifle. Combat: Redshift strikes Rodimus Prime with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -3 Rodimus Prime curses quietly as the controls of Optimus Prime's trailer stop responding to him. He glances up for the moment, seeing that Blast Off seems to be taking off, while at least half the Decepticons seem to be... holding back? Never a good sign. Rodimus is distracted enough by these observations that he's blasted by Redshift's incinerator rifle, which knocks him completely off the platform. He shakes his head and pushes himself up. "Nnnh. Good shot, but so far, my track record's better," he says as he starts to run straight towards one of the broadest mirror fields where there... is no cover? But, ah, that is the area where the heat-haze is at its worse, making Rodimus even more difficult to target as he turns to fire on the only one to have landed a hit on him so far. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Redshift with his Photon Eliminator attack! -7 Fusion taps in a quick series of commands at the control station he's commandeered. "Yes yes," he murmurs. Presses a few more keys. Then his optics glow slightly as information begins to scroll across a screen. Some sort of low-level machine language, but he seems to follow along. "What's this? An incomplete subroutine designed to lock onto the profile of the Autobot 'Hot Rod'..." He turns his gaze slowly towards the cannon, then turns to look at Rodimus. Finally he shrugs and without further comment depresses another key. Combat: Fusion misses Rodimus Prime with Northern Mirrored Plains's Dual Plasma Cannons attack! -4 Excellent, someone succeeded in claiming the trailer back from Rodimus, they won't need to make collateral damage of it as well. Venieres fire little bursts here and there to set Blast Off in position as the extra information from Catechism is run through the systems. That's pretty much what he intended to do, while the others tried to keep Rodimus occupied. Little motes of energy swirl around the muzzles of his side cannons briefly, then gets sucked into the weapons with the rest and spewed out in a blast of shimmering energy hurtling towards the Autobot commander as he runs for a hazier part of the battlefield, the two cannons bringing their focus together to combine into one really large single beam of destruction slicing through the ground to try and catch up to him! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Rodimus Prime with his Orbital Bombardment Laser attack! Even when focusing on /shooting/ inshead of dodging, Reddhift is still a speedy little bugger. His safe distance gives him time to react to Ridumus's photon eliminator blast, giving him time to leap aside from the beam. "Not good enough, Rodimus!" Redshift quips. He ponders chasing Rodimus into the heat haze, but he has a better idea, and transforms back into his spaceship mode. He can't see Prime clarly, but it doesn't stop him from shooting blind, and dropping a blinding phosphorous bomb in Rodimus's general direction. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spaceship 's Phosphorous Bombs attack on Rodimus Prime goes wild! Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Evil Roller with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Evil Roller's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Evil Roller falls to the ground, unconscious. Catechism says, "...Roller, no!" Galvatron says, "What's going on?" Fusion says, "Does that count as a Deception casualty or Autobot...?" Blast Off says, "Slag it Redshift, watch were you fire those things!" Redshift says, "Mudering Rodimus Prime!" Galvatron says, "Without ME!? I don't think so! Take him alive so that *I* can finish him off!" XF-35B Astral Lightning cries out, "Roller, no!" and she swan-dives to the ground, transforming to land next to the little scout car. She shakes with rage, fists clenched. Then, Catechism bounds toward Rodimus Prime, evidently intent on punching him, since she can't sock Redshift one to vent her spleen. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Combat: Catechism strikes Rodimus Prime with her Smiting the Heathens (Punch) attack! Blast Off says, "Not murdering. Inflicting grevious harm for tresspassing upon Charr. You'd be amazed how much pain one can -live- through, after all." Galvatron says, "Not really." Fusion says, "Mostly emotional pain, so far. But still." Redshift says, "I set him on fire!" Catechism says, "I, uh, punched him." Blast Off says, "He's been turned into a bonfire and x-ray cannoned, I'd say he's well into physical pain as well. Granted, as a Prime he can likely -take- all that." Fusion says, "But I defeated him in a battle of WILLS." Blast Off says, "That, on the other hand, you do not see often" Redshift says, "I also bombed ROLLER back to the stone age." Blast Off says, "Roller was fighting for -us- you nimrod." Catechism says, "Redshift, Roller is on our side, you ninny!" Redshift says, "But he WAS an autobot! You can't trust him!" Blast Off says, "... Okay, he's got a point there." Galvatron says, "Fools! You're going to make me get up and get over there, aren't you?" Redshift says, "He might team up with the TRAILER and kill us all!" Catechism says, "He had a Decepticon-themed parachute. That's good enough for me." Fusion misses Rodimus Prime with Optimus Prime's laser cannons - probably more due to a trick of the light than a failure of the targeting system. However, it's difficult for Rodimus to see the shot from above coming, and it nails him dead in the back, knocking him forward, digging a deep gouge into his back, and sending his photon eliminator clattering across the mirrored ground. He groans, reaching out weakly for his weapon, when Redshift... knocks Roller out! "NO!!" he shouts angrily, taking up his weapon and rolling onto his damaged back to fire up at Redshift! And then Catechism punches him in the stomach. Ow. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Red Spaceship with his Photon Eliminator attack! Redshift says, "Well now he can have a Decepticon-themed coffin!" Catechism says, "Frag you, Redshift. I'm going to get Roller repaired, good as new! Or evil as new. Something." Combat: Fusion sets his defense level to Fearless. Redshift says, "Prime has dropped his defenses! Strike! Strike!" Fusion hmms. "No doubt this targetting subroutine was also written by Wheeljack. The records certainly left out a few key details about the 'scientific genius'." Fingers flying over the controls, Fusion taps out rapid-fire commands. "Perhaps this one will work better." He seems completely engrossed in his 'work', to the exclusion of everything else that's going on around him. "There!" He finishes in triumph. "Recomputed for increased size and agility (however that happened), and removing power level safeties." He pauses dramatically, and then taps the 'execute' command again. Combat: Fusion strikes Rodimus Prime with Northern Mirrored Plains's Dual Plasma Cannons attack! Red Spaceship transforms, and Redshift dances aside from yet ANOTHER searing, deadly photon eliminator from Rodimus Prime. "Touchy touchy! It seems the mighty Rodimus does have a soft gooey center after all. Poor Roller! No matter. You will soon be joining him!" He chortles, and opens fire again upon the prone form of Rodimus with his plasma rifle, which is unfortunatly running low on power after this heated battle. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Satisfied in the sight of Rodimus taking a nosedive from getting cannoned in the back that even if his orbital cannons aren't as -big- as the trailer's they're equally as -effective-, Blast Off lowers back towards the ground and transforms back into his smaller target and less fragile robot mode again. He comes to hover just over the trailer-platform as Fusion opens fire again. Some smoke can still be seen trailing from the cannon barrels as they're now folded up against his outer legs as they cool. The downside being that the rest of his energy systems need to refill after that expendature, so the best he can is fire some really low discharge shots from his blaster at Rodimus while waiting for the energon reserves to refill. Combat: Redshift misses Rodimus Prime with his Incinerator Rifle attack! The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Rodimus Prime with his PewPewPewPew (Disruptor) attack! Catechism punches Rodimus Prime. She stares down at her hand, dumbly. She punches Rodimus Prime and /LIVES/. If only because he seems way, way more pissed off at Redshift, who also... lives. Catechism shakes her fist up at Redshift and shouts, "Don't think I'll forget this." Then, she puts some distance between herself and Rodimus Prime and fires at him with her signature acid. "Time for an acid trip, Prime!" Combat: Catechism strikes Rodimus Prime with her Acid Strike attack! Rodimus Prime manages to roll out of the way of Redshift's strike, but is still too weak from the orbital attack to avoid anyting else. He cries out in pain as Blast Off strikes him and his predacessor's weapons land true, the energy washing over him, melting his spoiler, fusing joints and bursting hydrolics, leaving cracks in his outer armor. Then Catechism strikes him, hitting him in the eye and shattering his left lense. He pulls himself to his hands and knees and grits out, "Time for... /some/ kind of trip... Catechism," he says before making a grab for Catechism's arm. Should he manage to trab her, he will throw her towards Blast Off and Fusion... should he miss, he probably throws a slab of mirrored plain instead. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Catechism with his Thrown Catechism Area attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Buzzsaw": A Level 6 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Blast Off with his Thrown Catechism Area attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fusion with his Thrown Catechism Area attack! Fusion finally looks up from the controls to watch the results of his handiwork. "Excellent! Just as designed!" He comments. Then he reaches up and pulls off Wheeljack's shoulder cannons. "You know, if these contain the same primitive level of programming, I may be able to upgrade them as well!" Glancing around the trailer for a moment, he sets them down on the platform and then pries open a panel and connects a conduit from Optimus' trailer inside. "That Optimus...carrying around such a well-stocked workstation all those years and--OOF!" The last is from getting clotheslined by the thrown Catechism, which upends Fusion and sends the cannons flying off in different directions. "Oh slag." When he manages to pull himself to his feet, Fusion raises his own arm-cannons and fires off a pair of simple lasers. Combat: Fusion sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fusion misses Rodimus Prime with his Laser attack! Redshift is glad that he seems to have escape the Prime's notice, for now, and the red spacer slinks away, hoping to hide in the wafting waves of heat distortion. From a hidden hip compartment, he withdraws a dusty old flask, and takes a long, hard pull on the harsh but energizing contents. Combat: Redshift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Redshift uses up a charge on his Flask of Aged Energon booster pack! Catechism is flung into Fusion and Blast Off. Sprawling out on the trailer's deck, after a few hard bounces, she groans in pain. She sits up and says bleakly, "Ow." Oh, she should go fight Rodimus Prime and stuff, right? Shaking herself back to clarity, she stands and says, "Sorry for dropping in on you boys." Taking a flying leap off the trailer, she transforms and circles around Rodimus Prime, launching an AMRAAM after him. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Rodimus Prime with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Blast Off oomphs as the tossed Catechism clips his legs as he hovers above the platform, causing the Combaticon to spin in the air wildly before finally restabilizing himself with his anti-graves again. "Face it Rodimus, regardless if its with our own weapons or those taken from your comrades, you're horribly outclassed here. To be honest I don't know why you'd bother coming out here in the first place, but regardless, Charr shall be your final rusting place at this rate." This time he holds long enough to get a single short laser shot instead of the stacatto bursts. Combat: Blast Off misses Rodimus Prime with his Physically and verbally shooting the dog while he's down (Laser) attack! Rodimus Prime stays on his knees a bit longer, panting heavily - it would seem his move has brought himself a bit of space, as the shots blast around him, missing him in the wavering haze of the mirror plains. He allows himself a grim smile as Blast Off says he doesn't understand why Rodimus would be here. "Good," is all he says before he pulls himself painfully to his feet, photon eliminator grasped in his right hand as he runs... towards Roller, taking the moment to try to patch up his own systems on the run. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Rodimus Prime quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Blast Off starts to aim his blaster as Rodimus runs... but then realize its almost entirely out of charges. Swearing under his breath he quickly ejects the ion cartridge from the side of the weapon, pulling a new one from subspace and plugging it in the slot as a replacement. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off says, "Catechism, I do believe he's going after your little unconcious friend there." Catechism says, "No, Roller belongs to the Decepticons, now!" XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms, dives, and sprints after Rodimus Prime, because he's going after Roller! She can't have that! What will his mariachi band do without him? Catechism cracks out her whip after him, trying to catch his ankle and trip him. Maybe he'll break a mirror with his FACE and get seven years of bad luck. Catechism's posed. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Combat: Catechism strikes Rodimus Prime with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! -4 Redshift feeling refreshed, and with Rodimus Prime looking like he's about ready to keel over, things are looking good for the Decepticons. Redshift smirks his contempt for the battered and broken Autobot leader, and prepares his coup d'etas. "Pity Blueshift isn't here to see this!" Redshift quips, and returns to his space-faring mode, and takes to the sky; What happens next is obvious, as Redshift dials in a collision course, streaking towards Rodimus in a deadly full speed ram. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Rodimus Prime with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Rodimus Prime is snagged in the foot by Catechism's whip, which trips him up and sends him face-first to the ground... which leads to Redshift passing over his back. He nnhs, and looks back at Catechism with a broken smirk. "Thanks," he says before pushing himself up and running towards Roller again, firing at Redshift as he runs! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Red Spaceship with his Arm Blasters attack! -3 Blast Off has a properly energized magazine in his gun once more, and leaves the trailer under Fusion's watch to join the other Decepticons in trying to finish Rodimus off for good before he makes off with their new ally. "Don't you realize he wouldn't -want- to go with you? Who would, it's you Autobots that left him to rust in subspace stasis!" Needless to say, Blast Off knows the sentiment. Though at least the Combaticons weren't really left awake... or were they? No one never talks about it. Nor does he right now, while he's instead trying to add another hole to Rodimus' already battered about form with a few more ion blasts. Combat: Blast Off strikes Rodimus Prime with his Ionic Blaster attack! Red Spaceship 's underbelly is blasted by Rodimus's arm blasters, searing a trio of charred lines down his hull. But, minor damage considering the one doing the shooting. "Give up, Prime, you only delay the inevitable! You WILL fall! No fanfare, no epic battle, just falling over underneath our superior firepower! Fall, fall!" The ship emits, reeling around for another pass and firing a barrage of lasers at the Autobot leader. Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Rodimus Prime with his Laser attack! Catechism sputters with anger as Rodimus Prime uses her weapon to evade Redshift's charge. Snarling, she reels her whip back in with a hard yank of her arm, trying to wrench off Rodimus Prime's leg in the process. Catechism snaps, "Don't blame me for Redshift's bad aim! Blame yourself, Rodimus Prime, for what happened to Roller!" Combat: Catechism strikes Rodimus Prime with her Wrenching attack! -3 Shot after shot land as Rodimus Prime is once more hammered into the ground. Finally, his right leg /is/ yanked off at the knee with a shriek of tearing metal, and once more the young Prime cries out in pain. He pants. "Autobots..." he pulls himself towards Roller, scraping metal against mirrored ground. "Autobots do not stand by..." scrape, "and let others fight their battles for them." Scrape. "Evil..." scrape, "evil is what happens when good mechanoids do nothing..." scrape, "I saw what Megatron was doing." Scrape. "I /had/ to act. Optimus would have understood." Scrape. "He /did/ understand." He pulls himself up to Roller and turns to face the Decepticons. "Roller... one day he'll understand." He moves himself to protect the small car as best he can, though he is barely in one piece himself. "I hope," he whispers as he lifts his right arm and fires once more at Catechism. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Catechism with his Arm Blasters attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Arm Blasters": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Blast Off would roll his optics if they were visible past his visor. "Save us the emotional drivel." A bit of dust stirs from his anti-gravs as he returns closer to the ground. Normally he would keep his distance, but with the battered shape Rodimus is in? He's feeling extra willing to get a bit more up-close in the efforts to rub it in. "That sort of compassion only gets a fool compacted." He brings up his gun again.. but then flips it around in his hand to grip it by the barrel, and make an attempt at slugging Rodimus across the face with the butt of the grip instead. Combat: Blast Off strikes Rodimus Prime with his Pistol Whip (Punch) attack! Catechism manages to tear off Rodimus Prime's leg. Wow. She looks dumbfounded. She picks it up, trembling in disbelief. Man, if she could have done this years ago, when she was actually ordered to get a trophy off Rodimus Prime to clear her name... well, she'd be doing a lot better now, sanity-wise. Red Alert wasn't very kind to her. Catechism hefts the leg speculatively, and then she tries to club Rodimus Prime over the head with his own leg, grumbling, "Just shut up." Combat: Catechism strikes Rodimus Prime with her Getting A Leg Up (Kick) attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime falls to the ground, unconscious. Red Spaceship reels around, and after a flare of retrorockets, transforms, landing lightly on his feet near the remains of the once formidable Rodimus Prime. His optics flare brightly as he savours his victory, and he steps closer to Rodimus, rifle in hand. "It's been fun, Rodimus. But the game's over." He says, his typical smirk pulling across his face into a devilish grin. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Catechism says, "Uh. Blast Off, come over here and pinch me. Did that really just happen?" Blast Off asides, "Way to put his foot in his mouth." Redshift has disconnected. Rodimus Prime doesn't even have the strength to hold himself upright, much less avoid crack across the face from Blast Off... or his own leg being slammed across the other side of his face. His head snaps back, and he can take no more. His one good optic flares up, then goes black, and he falls to the ground and moves no more... Though he is still slumped protectively over Roller. Catechism says hesitantly, "...so, Emperor Galvatron? What kind of wrapping paper do you want on your Rodimus Prime?" Blast Off says, "Worry about that -after- we get him and Roller out of the open" Catechism says, "And the trailer! Wait, can we just put them /in/ the trailer and then put the trailer in your shuttle bay?" Rodimus Prime's distress transponder goes off for a moment, and then is suddenly silenced. The location when it's still running: Charr. A quick check of the shuttle schedules will show he had checked one out to make a supply run to the Charr outpost-in-progress. Galvatron says, "Wrapping paper? I was thinking more along the lines of... barbed wire." "I guess that really was his last leg. But enough chat." Blast Off steps far enough back so he has room and transforms. "Just toss him and the trailer in my cargo hold so we can depart before any more of his ilk show up wanting to play hero." Catechism says, "I understand and will obey, my lord!" Blast Off says, "Precisely what I was thinking, Catechism." Galvatron says, "A bow would be a nice touch, though, hahaha!" The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Jayson Redfield says, "Aw, man..." (New BB message (3/146) posted to 'Autobot' by Rodimus Prime: Distress Transponder) ' Autobot Message: 3/146 Posted Author Distress Transponder Tue Jun 01 Rodimus Prime '------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Late Tuesday evening, Rodimus Prime's distress transponder goes off for a moment, and then is suddenly silenced. The location when it's still running: Charr. A quick check of the shuttle schedules will show he had checked one out to make a supply run to the Charr outpost-in-progress. If the Autobots go to the co-ordinates listed by the transponder, they will find the signs of a fierce battle on Charr's mirrored plain, one that leaves pieces of the plain itself shattered and scorched, and a few broken pieces of red-painted armor to show that Rodimus Prime was here. ' Catechism is stunned, absolutely stunned to see Rodimus Prime actually fall. She breaks out laughing, "Oh Blast Off, oh Fusion, oh Redshift! Even Roller! We lucky, lucky few! Better men than us have failed, and yet here we are." Outburst over, Catechism gets to the grisly work of gathering up the pieces of Rodimus Prime and Roller, tucking them into the trailer, folding it up, and pushing it over into Blast Off's bay. Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Is anyone available?" Sam clicks on his radio. "Yes." This is one of those rare times Blast Off is -not- going to complain about being used to haul cargo, it's totally worth it this time. He warms up his engines while Catechism is loading, then once everything is in place closed up and fires them up fully. Which that much load he has to actually taxi a bit across the plains before getting enough lift to finally nose up and take off skyward. Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Rodimus is in trouble. We should go to Charr and check things out." Catechism transforms. With such precious cargo, Blast Off needs an escort. Wow, she feels light-headed, hee hee! What a sheer and utter rush that was. Now, where's she going to get enough barbed wire for wrapping? Maybe Swindle will have some... Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Military XO Impactor says, "*AHEM* Any Autobot regulars available?" Jayson Redfield says, "What, I'm not good enough to come along?" Military XO Impactor says, "That's not it kid, I'm just gonna need some solid volunteers ta watch our back." You move north to Razor Ridges. spam You move northeast to the DHQ Repair Bay. DHQ Repair Bay This is an L-shaped room, stocked with plenty of repair supplies. Several repair tables line the front portion of the room, shining antiseptically clean. Every shining tool and piece of equipment is stored neatly in place...including several unusual and complex monitor machines which seem to have been built by hand. The medic in charge here must be a meticulous neat-freak who is very serious about his job. A dark, charred spot marks the floor in the rear of the room. Obvious exits: Southwest Rodimus Prime has arrived. Blast Off arrives from the DHQ Central Hallway to the southwest. Blast Off has arrived. Blast Off flies through, an ominous vision to any fool in his targetting sights. Sam says, "Hm.. appears waiting for Autobots." Grimlock says, "UUUUUH." Jayson Redfield says, "Take a Grimlock, then." Grimlock says, "Hey. HEY." Grimlock says, "...me Grimlock see ree-porty thingie. Where am Rodimus?" Military XO Impactor says, "Yer guess is as good as ours Grim." Grimlock says, "ME GRIMLOCK GETTING IN SHUTTLE. You chumps follow!" Jayson Redfield says, "Yes, sir!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Well, I'm goin' along with the Autobots. Anyone who's available, feel free to join me." ' Decepticon Message: 2/99 Posted Author Galvatronmas in June Tue Jun 01 Catechism '------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Catechism appears in the DHQ medical ward on Charr, looking higher than a kite, for all that one of her Decepticon symbols has been shot between the painted optics, and she's otherwise banged up. Catechism is holding a reel of barbed wire in her hands, and there's something under a tarp behind her. She reports, "Blast Off, Fusion, Redshift, and I encountered Rodimus Prime, who was foolish enough to go solo on Charr." Seriously, even in Five Faces of Darkness, he took Grimlock along with him! "So we kicked the slag out of him. I mean, I tore off his own leg and hit him over the head with it! And Fusion defeated him in a battle of wills! And Redshift set him on fire. And Blast Off totally sniped Rodimus Prime from outer space. I swear, I'm not making this up! But uh... Roller got knocked out in the process. Anyway, I have him wrapped up for you, Emperor Galvatron, as per your instructions. Yeehah!" Catechism punches the air, and then it's time for the.... ...spinny! '